DISHONEST
by Date Kaito
Summary: Hanya secuil perselingkuhan antara Byun BaekHyun bersama seorang Oh SeHun. Berkedok dari persahabatan berubah menjadi... HUNBAEK/CHANBAEK. WARNING! Genderswitch! DLDR


BaekHyun, nama _yeoja_ yang memeliki wajah terlampau imut itu sedang berdiri menghadap balkon apartementnya. _Yeoja_ itu sesekali merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan karna diterpa angin malam.

 **Grep**

BaekHyun sempat terlonjak kanget saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh, kau bangun?" Tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan _namja_ yang melingkari perutnya.

 _Namja_ itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas mungkin karna efek masih menahan kantuk.

"Tidurlah lagi." BaekHyun membelai sayang pipi _namja_ yang menumpukan dagu dipundaknya.

"Tidak tanpamu." Katanya parau. _Namja_ itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada _yeoja_ nya. Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja itu. Dia sedikit membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dipandanginya wajah rupawan _namja_ yang telah berhasil merebut perhatiannya selama ini. Entah mengapa semuanya jadi terasa sulit jika Baekhyun menatap mata kelam itu. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkan _namja_ ini. BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya disaat cairan bening itu mulai memburamkan pandangannya.

" _Wae_?" _Namja_ itu meraih dagu BaekHyun untuk menghadapnya.

"A-aku..." Bodoh, kenapa disaat seperti ini pun suaranya tidak mau bersahabat dengannya. Dan namja itu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika manik gadisnya tersirat akan luka.

"Mianhae. Semua memang salahku." Namja itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

" _Mianhae_." Ulang namja itu terus menerus seperti tidak bosan. BaekHyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dipelukan namja itu. Merasa tidak setuju jika namja itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal akar masalah ini adalah dirinya―pikirnya.

Namja itu mencium sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Uljima _Baby_. Mianhae." Dan tangis BaekHyun pun semakin menjadi.

Namja itu terus mencium dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Seolah dialah manusia paling berdosa dimuka bumi.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata namjanya.

"Mi ―" Baekhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir namja itu. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak setuju. Sungguh BaekHyun tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

Namja itu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap sisa air mata yang ada dipipinya. Dan Baekhyun bisa melihat pandangan terluka itu dengan jelas.

"Kau tau kan jika aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis apalagi karna aku." Raut penyesalan itu makin kentara diwajah rupawannya.

 _"Saranghae_ Byun BaekHyun." Hatinya menghangat.

BaekHyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab ungkapan sayang dari namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

 _"Nado saranghae_..."

"...Oh Sehun." Mungkin Baekhyun sudah gila karna mengatakan hal itu. Entahlah, dirinya terlalu bingung akan semua ini. Dan Sehun pun manarik belakang kepala Baekhyun untuk mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

 **D** **isclaimer :**

 **Ga perlu aku kasih tau EXO itu apa? punya siapa? Yang bikin siapa? Yang jelas Date cuman minjem cast doank.**

 **DISHONEST** © Date Kaito

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** You can find by your self

 **Genre :** Friendship, **Genderswitch** , Romance & Drama

 **Warning :** **Don't Like Don't Read!** |miss|TYPO, kekurangan lainnya.

Mobil sport berwarna merah maron itu berhenti di lapangan parkir EXO High School. Sehun keluar duluan dari dalam mobil diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sebelum keluar Baekhyun sedikit merapikan kerah segaramnya untuk menutupi kissmark yang diberikan Sehun semalam. Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak memperlihatkan hal yang berbau privasi pada umum.

Banyak pandangan iri, kagum, marah, kecewa serta masih banyak lagi yang diarahkan pada dua sahabat itu. Tidak heran, keduanya memang idola sekolah.

Banyak yang mengira jika keduanya sepasang kekasih. Siapa yang tidak berfikiran seperti itu jika melihat keduanya yang terlampau dekat apalagi jika melihat perhatian yang diberikan seorang Oh Sehun yang terlampau overprotektif mengingat keduanya 'hanya' sebatas sahabat.

Seperti biasa Oh Sehun yang dikenal dingin memilih mengabaikan semua itu. BaekHyun sendiri juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Saat keduanya hendak meninggalkan lapangan parkir langkah Sehun dihadang seorang yeoja yang Sehun tak kenal. Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah yeoja yang malu-malu itu. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya Sehun dapat melihat tiga orang yeoja lainnya yang mungkin teman yeoja ini sedang mengamati mereka.

Yeoja centil yang ber _namtag_ Yeri itu sedikit malu-malu saat menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna pink pada Sehun.

"O-oppa...T-terimalah coklat ini." Sehun mendengus. Dia tidak asing dengan kejadian seperti ini. Ayolah dia bosan! Dia terlalu malas meladeni yeoja macam Yeri.

Baekhyun yang ada disamping Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawa. Karna sesungguhnya dia yang paling mengerti Sehun. Apa yang disukainya dan apa yang dibencinya.

Bahkan Baekhyun harus menyikut Sehun agar namja dingin ini segera menanggapi hadiah dari Yeri.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun. Seolah meminta persetujuan, baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sehun mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Semoga oppa suka." Yeri segera menjauh pergi dan mendekati teman-temannya yang sudah heboh terlebih dahulu. Mungkin efek terlalu senang.

"Tidak aku sangka jika dia menyukai _namja_ macam dirimu."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah dirimu juga sepertinya." Bisik Sehun seduktif. Wajah Baekhyun merona hebat.

"Ya! Sialan kau Oh Sehun."

 **-DK-**

Sehun menjatuhkan bingkisan berwarna pink itu tepat diatas meja Kai ―teman sebangkunya. Merasa terganggu Kai mendongakkan wajahnya. Bersiap-siap memberikan makian pada orang yang telah mengganggu ritual menyalin tugasnya.

"Sialan. Apa ini?" Kai mengambil ujung bingkisan itu seperti orang jijik.

"Entahlah." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai duduk dibangkunya yang ada disamping jendela.

"Jangan bilang kau mendapatkan ini dari gadis-gadis itu lagi?"

"Begitulah."

"Sialan. Kau fikir aku tempat sampah." Sungut Kai. Namun Kai tetaplah Kai. Namja yang dijuluki _dance machine_ itu malah membuka bingkisan tersebut. Matanya berbinar melihat coklat yang ada dihadapannya. Sejenak namja tan itu melupakan acara mari menyalin tugasnya.

Kai hendak memasukkan benda manis itu kedalam mulutnya namun dia menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia menoleh pada Sehun yang sekarang tengah asyik bermain dengan _handphone_ nya.

"Ini tidak beracun kan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir. Ini masalah hidup dan mati. Bisa saja kan makanan ini diberi racun terus kalau dia mati siapa nanti yang akan merawat monggu? Hello dia masih sayang pada anjing kesayangannya itu. Abaikan pemikiran lebay seorang Kim Jongin barusan.

 **-DK-**

"Kenapa handphonemu semalam tidak aktif?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas.

"Yeol..." Bohong Baekhyun jika saat ini dirinya tidak kaget.

"Apa kau masih marah karna kemarin aku membatalkan janji kita untuk berkencan?"

 _Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih karna telah membatalkan kencannya._

"Eh, mian semalam handphoneku batrainya habis dan aku lupa mengisinya." Bohong baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan jujur jika semalam dia menginap di _apartement_ Sehun. Rasa bersalah Baekhyun makin menjadi saat mengingat setiap dosa manis yang dia lakukan bersama Sehun.

"Kau tau kan aku sangat khawatir."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tega menyakiti orang baik macam Chanyeol. Terkutuk kau byun baekhyun.

"Anioo. Mataku tercemar." Rengek Kyungsoo dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol yang kaget segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang merasa pertanyaan itu salah jika dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Ini kelasku jadi wajar jika aku di sini." sungut Kyungsoo.

"Ck. Ya sudah Baby aku pergi dulu ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan." BaekHyun tersentak saat namja jakung itu mencium pipinya kilat kemudian segera melesat pergi dengan senyuman bodohnya. BaekHyun hanya bisa diam.

 **-DK-**

"Sehun - _ssi_!" Sehun menoleh saat namanya dipanggil.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya sosok itu hati-hati sambil mendekap sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Err... _seosangnim_ memintaku untuk memanggilmu." Sehun dapat melihat gadis didepannya ini sedikit tersipu malu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku juga dipanggil untuk menghadapnya." _Yeoja_ itu menunduk dan sedikit memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata terakirnya. Namun Sehun yang memiliki pendengaran yang cukup bagus masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu.

"Hn. Kalau tidak keberatan kita sama-sama saja." Tawar Sehun yang sepertinya dalam _mood_ yang bisa diketegorikan baik. Dengan muka memerah yeoja itu segera mendongak. Ini kesempatan. Mengapa menolak _eoh!_

"T-tentu." Yeoja itu tersenyum ―terlampau bahagia. Dan Sehun terlalu cuek untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada yeoja didepannya ini. Bahkan yeoja itu sampai tidak menyadari jika Sehun sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang. " Luhan - _ssi_ , sampai kapan mau disitu." Luhan tersentak dari lamunan bodohnya. Sehun baru saja memanggil namanya dan katakan jika dirinya memang konyol karna dengan hal sepele seperti itu sudah senang bukan main. Detak jantungnyapun makin menggila saat mendekati sosok yang disukainya selama ini.

 **-DK-**

 **To: MySeHun**

 **"Mian tidak bisa pulang bersama karna Chanyeol memaksa mengantarku pulang."**

BaekHyun segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku saat sosok Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun tidak tega membayangkan bagaiman reaksi Sehun setelah menerima pesan darinya. Itu pasti melukai perasaanya dan Baekhyun benci dengan kenyataan itu.

" _Baby Smurf_. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" BaekHyun hanya menggeleng.

"Hah. Sepertinya aku memang membuatmu menunggu." Chanyeol mendesah sambil mengusak rambut belakangnya.

"Jika kau tau, kenapa membuatku menunggu." BaekHyun berpura-pura merajuk. BaekHyun melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Baiklah maafkan kekasih tampanmu ini. Tadi Lee saem memintaku untuk mengantar tugas ke ruangannya." Chanyeol memelas.

"Memangnya kemana ketua kelasmu?"

"Luhan ya? Dia sedang ada tambahan untuk olimpiade sepertinya." Bibir tipis itu hanya bergerak membentuk huruf O.

"Kau tau Sehun juga mengikuti olimpiade itu." Chanyeol merangkul pundak BaekHyun. BaekHyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan reflek menoleh. BaekHyun tentu saja terkejut bukan main tapi dia segera mengubah air mukanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Benarkah..."

 _'Kenapa dia tidak cerita.'_ Tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk -anggukkan kepala sebagai tanda jawaban.

Entah mengapa saat ini perasaanya menjadi tidak enak.

 **-DK-**

Keduanya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah kaki yang dihasilkan akibat koridor yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Sudah sore, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan menoleh cepat pada sosok tinggi tegap disampingnya. Diantar pulang oleh seseorang yang bahkan selalu kau mimpikan saat menjelang tidur? Ini bagaikan mimpi. Seolah tidak percaya Luhan sedikit mencubit tangannya. Dan ya! Itu sakit bodoh.

"Eh...tidak perlu re─"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sela Sehun tidak terbantahkan.

 **-DK-**

Sehun memasuki apartement nya dengan air muka yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Namja itu keliahtan lelah sekali. Mukanya benar-benar kusut. Apalagi setelah membaca pesan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sehun ingin memaki seseorang.

Namun itu hanya sesaat karna dia cukup kaget mendapati sepasang sepatu yang sangat dikenalnya sudah tertata rapi dirak sepatunya. Tanpa sadar namja itu menarik ujung bibirnya keatas. Melupakan sedikit kekesalannya. Sehun butuh penjelasan!

Sehun melemparkan tas sekolahnya asal saat tidak mendapati sosok Baekhyun di ruang tamu maupun dapur. Sehun berdecak sebal.

Namun sehun menyeringai saat mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandinya. Sehun membuka knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak lupa mematikan lampu kamarnya. Mungkin balas dendam tidak buruk eh.

 **Blam**

BaekHyun berdecak saat membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar Sehun gelap. Perasaan tadi BaekHyun sudah menyalakan lampunya. BaekHyun megeratkan genggaman pada handuknya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding. Baekhyun menggeleng mencoba menepis fikiram negatifnya itu.

Yeoja mungil itu sedikit kesusahan saat mencari skalar karna kondisi kamar yang gelap. Saat Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan skalar dan hampir―

"―Kyaaaaa!" BaekHyun berteriak histeris saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat karna Baekhyun terlalu takut membuka matanya.

"Hei. Tenanglah."

"!" BaekHyun kenal suara ini. Sangat kenal malah.

BaekHyun membuka kelopaknya paksa. Sialan Sehun mengerjainya. Padahal BaekHyun tadi takut setengah mati.

BaekHyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya namun namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan babbo!" BaekHyun merajuk dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan." Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku membencimu." Sehun menumpukan dagunya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir dingin itu yang mulai menyentuhnya.

"Hunna. Aku sedang tidak ingin―"

"Wae?" Potong Sehun sambil memperdalam ciumannya pada leher jenjang itu dan meninggalkan sedikit tanda kemerahan disana. Tanpa sadar satu desahan lolos begitu saja. Sadar akan tindakan bodohnya Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia tau jika Sehun saat ini cukup sulit untuk dijinakkan. BaekHyun memilih mengalah.

BaekHyun membalik posisinya jadi menghadap Sehun. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun tentu saja tidak menolak.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Sehun terkekeh. "Apa yang lucu." BaekHyun menggerucutkan bibirnya. Dipandanginya wajah rupawan gadisnya. Mulai dari mata turun kehidung dan berakhir dibibir tipis BaekHyun . Ukh...sungguh menggoda untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya Sehun langsung menerjang bibir kissable yang selalu jadi candu untuknya. BaekHyun pun tidak menolak karna sesungguhnya dia memang merindukan Sehun.

Awalnya memang hanya sentuhan-sentuhan kecil namun karna keduanya telah larut dalam permainan suasana makin memanas. Desahan dan erangan Baekhyun pun lolos begitu saja tanpa disadari sang pemilik.

Namun kegiatan keduanya sedikit terganggu karna getar handphone Sehun. Baekhyun yang cukup jengkel karna deringnya mengganggu sekali untuknya mencoba meraih handphone yang ada diatas nakas. BaekHyun sedikit kepayahan untuk menjangkau handphone itu karna ulah Sehun yang asyik bermain dengan kedua tonjolan didadanya.

BaekHyun yang setengah tidak sadar terlalu acuh dengan siapa penelpon malam itu. Niatnya yang hendak memencet tombol merah malah tombol hijau yang dia sentuh.

 _'yeobose-'_

"Ahhh...hhunhh...nggh..." Dan panggilan langsung terputus.

Malam itupun berakhir menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Hahaha fic apaan ini? Pasti ceritanya ancur? Pasaran lagi? Udah pasti XD**

 **Date ga sempet ngedit so mian kalo banyak typo berhamburan.**

 **Udahlah ga usah banyak cing cong berkenan untuk….**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **S**

 **NOTE : Kalo peminatnya lumayan bakal dilanjut.**


End file.
